


Work it out

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Takes place directly after Vol7 episode 13, basically Oscar and Whitley have to team up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Oscar’s never been shot before.Apparently it blocks your better judgement because he ends up on the Schnee doorstep.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	1. On the steps of the palace

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm episode 13 destroyed me, so I wrote this instead of going to sleep

‘Oscar? Oscar.”. 

Oscar blinks at the sound of Ozpin’s voice, echoing in his head. Wait, where was he?

‘Schnee Manor, it seems. I’m not sure why’.

Oscar groaned and brought a hand to the wound on his side. His shirt was still wet with blood, and it stained his fingers and made him wince when he covered it.

He blinks hazily again, squinting up at the door in front of him. “Uh, Why are we here?”.

Ozpin hums in thought. ‘Well for one, I think we have a concussion. Two, we have no way of getting down to mantle, which isn’t safe, and we couldn’t stay anywhere near the school, and three we don’t have a way to contact anyone’

Oscar rolls his eyes with a huff, wincing when it makes his wound ache. “Well, there isn’t anywhere else to go”.

There’s not even any security around, and he doesn’t want to knock and alert anyone to his presence, so he just opens the doors. It’s kind of anticlimactic. They aren’t even locked.

The place is startlingly different to how it looked a few hours prior. It’s empty and eerily silent. It feels...

Cold.

Or maybe that’s just him. Does losing a lot of blood make you feel cold?

‘Yes’

“Oh”.

-/-

He blinks again, and he’s upstairs. The chunks of forgotten memories should be worrying, but he feels surprisingly calm about it.

‘That is worrying’

“Can’t you just take over?”.

‘I’m a bit too.. weak? I’m not sure how long I would be able to maintain control’

“Okay. That’s okay. I just need to find a-a room with some medical supplies or something right?”

‘We could really use some bandages, gauze, anything to stop the bleeding’

Oscar snorts out a laugh. “That is true”. 

-/-

“What are you doing here?”.

Another chunk of memories is gone, he’s in a different room, and Whitley Schnee is standing in front of him, glaring at him like he’s personally wronged him.

Oscar squints at him. “Trying not to bleed out. Do you have any medical stuff?”. He answers uncharacteristically blunt

Whitley scowls at him, eyes darting down to look at his blood stained shirt. “I’m calling security on you, I know Ironwood sent out an order for your arrest”.

It’s another hazy blink, and before he can even register moving, Oscar has Whitley pushed against his wall, staff pressing his back into the wall. “No. You won’t. I will not hesitate to knock you out. I am not going ANYWHERE near Ironwood”.

Was he scared of him? Yes. Scared and angry. How could someone betray a friend like that? Even if he didn’t know Oscar, he knew Ozpin was in him. And yet he didn’t even hesitate to fire.

He could still see his face, cold and uncaring, as if he’d just been an inconvenience. No remorse. Like some sort of monster.

‘Oscar. Breathe’.

He hadn’t even registered that he’d nearly begun to hyperventilate. Whitley is looking at him like he’s lost his mind, and maybe he has. 

“Do. You have. Medical. Supplies”. Oscar huffs our, somewhat breathless. Whitley nods curtly and Oscar steps back and releases him, and watches him inch from to the door, while at the same time he eyes Oscar as though he’s feral.

He got shot earlier, give him a break.

‘Do you think he’ll return?’

“I hope so”. He plunks down on a bed over in the corner of the room. It must be Whitley’s. There’s a desk in the corner next to and bookshelf and a few poorly concealed posters on the ceiling of bands he can’t recognize. But other than that it’s bizarrely plain. It’s feels like it’s colder in this room.

He lets out a groan as he lays back. He feels like his head is spinning. The whole room is spinning. Maybe he should rest for a bit... just until Whitley gets back. 

The last thing he heard as his eyes flutter closed, is Ozpin’s voice yelling his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitley’s momma knows shit and Whitley does not

Oscar wakes with an even fuzzier head than when he fell asleep.

Wait- when did he fall asleep?

‘Don’t be alarmed, but Mrs. Schnee is next to us’

Oscar sits up and startles nonetheless at the sight of the woman, who must be Whitley’s mother sitting in a chair beside the bed he’s in. 

He doesn’t really remember lying down, or falling asleep. 

“How are you feeling?”. She asks him, after a moment.

He simply blinks at her, before narrowing his eyes, feels a wave of anxiety come over his body. “Where’s my staff?”.

She nods her head to the desk on the opposite side of the room.

And then his eyes land on Whitley, who’s sitting on a chair near the desk and looking utterly bored with this whole thing.

“Your bandages are going to need to be changed again, I’ll be right back”. And she gives him a slight smile as she stands and leaves him and Whitley alone in the room.

‘Does your wound still hurt?’ Ozpin asked, and Oscar shakes his head slightly. 

“What happened to you?”. Whitley’s voice sounds from his spot by the desk. He still looks bored, with an underlying curiosity.

“I guess it must be weird to see me half dead, when we were all fine at the party before, huh?”. Oscar says, while poking at the bandages on his side and wincing slightly. 

“Is... were all of you attacked?”. 

“...Your sister if fine if that’s what you mean”.

Whitley huffs. “That’s not what I asked”. But the slight red coloring his cheeks lets Oscar know that’s exactly what he was asking.

Oscar takes a moment to study the youngest Schnee sibling. His white hair perfectly matched everyone else’s in his family, but his face is different. He lacks the strong cheekbones that he’s noticed the others had, and his eyes, while matching Weiss’s seem a tad more deep. Like a pale blue sky during a cold winter morning. ‘He asked you a question, if your done staring?’

Oscar feels his face heat up as he turns from where he’d been looking down at his wound. “What?”.

Whitley rolls his eyes. “I asked, how old are you?”.

Oscar raised an eyebrow. “15”.

“Same as me”.

Oscar glanced up and down at him. He was still wearing his outfit from the party. “I noticed you got punch spilled on you at the party?”.

At that Whitley huffed and turned to face away from him just as his mother returned with more medical supplies.

She sat back in her original seat, and fixed Oscar with a level look that made him shift nervously in his seat . “Now that your not in danger of bleeding out anymore, I need you to answer my questions”.

‘Be careful with your information’ Ozpin chides.

Oscar nods. “Of course”

“Is my daughter okay?”.

Oscar nods again. “I thinks so. I wasn’t with them when everything went down, but I remember they were talking about leaving”.

Mrs. Schnee sucks in a breath but continues. “What’s going on down in Mantle. What was that message about? Who is this Salem lady?”.

At that Oscar pauses and lets out an awkward chuckle. “Uhhh... that.. that one is harder to answer”.


End file.
